1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a disc having a relief pattern and a transprint method thereof, and more particularly to a disc having a relief pattern and a transprint method thereof on a printing surface of a disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screen-printing is commonly used in disc surface printing. A stencil with micro-holes corresponding to a pattern is used in screen-printing. Generally, the stencil is placed over a printing surface. When applied to the stencil, ink passes through the fine holes onto the printing surface. However, UV ink used in disc surface printing is expensive, and the pattern formed on the disc is flat and dull. As a result, those disc printed by screen-printing can not motivate consumers to buy the discs. Therefore, it is important to form a relief pattern on disc surface for increasing visual enjoyment. Also, the printing cost needs to be decreased in order to stimulate consumers' motivation in purchasing discs.